


Backstage

by Clockwise2A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwise2A/pseuds/Clockwise2A
Summary: It’s stressful skating last





	Backstage

Deniss is pacing in the hallway backstage.

He can feel Stéphane watching him, assessing how to get him calm and ready to compete. The practices and warm up are over, and there are five skaters to go before it’s his turn. 

“It’s okay that you feel stressed,” he tells Deniss. “Don’t fight that energy, let it power you instead.”

His coach is dressed immaculately, in his favorite suit that he saves for the free skate. His shoes are polished and hair carefully in place, for now. 

It’s a thrill, still, knowing that today this beautiful, accomplished man is here just for him, to listen to his nerves, to hold his water bottle, to serve him. 

Deniss bounces a little on his toe picks, and looks around the empty hallway. He can hear the crowd cheer the first skater. Four to go. There’s time. 

“Steph, come with me.”

“Deniss...”

“Come on. I have an idea that will help me focus.” 

He strides down the hall, knowing the other man has no choice but to follow. 

There’s a single stall bathroom around the corner, and he pulls Steph inside, and pushes him back against the door. He kisses him before he can make a sound. They have be quiet, can’t be found. Steph gasps into his mouth, but doesn’t push him away. They kiss open-mouthed, desperate from nerves so taut. After a moment, Deniss breaks away, only to drop to his knees. 

The noise Steph makes is meant to be a protest, but Deniss can hear the capitulation. He breathes out against Steph’s cock, rubs his nose along the edge of the seam in his suit trousers, until he can feel Stephane rising to greet him. He pulls down the zipper, and hooks his underwear under his balls. Stephane cants his hips forward; and sighs. Deniss sucks on the tip, rolling his foreskin with his tongue, before opening wide and taking him in as far as he can go. There isn’t time to be fancy, but this, too, is a performance that he’s been training for, and he is soaring on the power, the inevitability of Steph’s surrender.

It’s barely been a minute but he’s already on the edge. They haven’t had time to do this in the last few days of travel, and besides, he’s always needy. Deniss speeds up, using his hand as well as his mouth. Steph is pressing his palms flat against the door, trying to resist gripping Deniss’ hair and leaving him a mess.

“Love, I’m gonna” Steph gasps. 

Stéph’s hips buck as he starts to lose control. He opens his throat and takes him deeper, nose pressed to his dark curls. With that thrust, Steph gives a strangled moan and comes. Deniss swallows, and looks up, catching his breath.

Steph caresses Deniss face while he leans against his thigh. The younger man would normally be straining inside his dance belt after giving such a quick and dirty blow job, but somehow all of the energy and arousal has flooded into his muscles and nerves. He’s a high-level athlete, the wires are a little crossed in his brain, what can he say? He feels like he could do a quint.

He lets Steph pull him to his feet, and inspect them in the mirror. If you saw them together now, there would be no mistaking what they were just doing. Deniss is a little flushed, but Steph looks debauched. Steph grimaces at the wrinkled state of his shirt, tucks himself in and ruthlessly runs a wet comb through his hair. 

There’s no time for more. Deniss cautiously opens the door, and they rush to the rink entrance. The next-to-last skater is just bowing. 

He feels it humming in his veins, the pleasure of control, the inevitability of his victory. He steps onto the ice, and hands his guards over. 

“I’m feeling the good kind of stress now.”

The look his coach gives then is equal parts sweet and wicked. “I will have to think about how I return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Deniss’ season starting at last


End file.
